Ward Warden I (Attohwa)
Category:QuestsCategory:Abyssea QuestsCategory:AbysseaCategory:Resistance Ops Magicked hempen sack |title= |repeatable= Yes (one Resistance Ops quest per Vana'diel day) |reward=Varying amount of Cruor and Resistance Credits depending of performance. Zero to one of: *Estoqueur's Seal: Head (RDM) *Mavi Seal: Head (BLU) *Sylvan Seal: Head (RNG) *Unkai Seal: Head (SAM) *Tantra Seal: Head (MNK) Possibly any of the 20 job's Head Seals. |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to the Resistance Sapper to obtain a Magicked hempen sack. Hint: Use Conflux #00 to get to the Resistance Sapper quickly. *Travel to (G-7) and select the smaller crate. :* The quickest way is to warp to Conflux 6, then head west across the chasm and out through that tunnel. You will need to Sneak up after the tunnel, hugging the wall on your right to the north, through the undead skeletons and hounds. Watch for the hound notorious monster Gieremund, that is aggressive & detects by True Sound, at F-7. Head northeast through the tunnel after the hounds, still hugging the right wall, to the east and across the chasm. Inside a little nook in G-6, you will see the correct crates. It will not be any of the crates on either side of the ledge near where you first arrive at Conflux 6. *Fill your enchanted sack and return to the Resistance Sapper. :* The Maximum the sack seems to be able to hold is 10-11 items, but as little as 4, can rupture regardless of order. Using the listed orders the Magicked Hempen Sack has ruptured as early step 5. ::*The following order was able to fit 11 items into the sack, rewarding 1000 Cruor and 70 Resistance Credits: :::1. Pointy 2. Jagged 3. Round 4. Pointy 5. Jagged(felt taut) 6. Round 7. Jagged 8. Round(signs of stretching) 9. Round 10. Round(squeaking with extreme urgency). ::*The following order was also able to fit 11 items into the sack, rewarding 500 Cruor and 60 Resistance Credits: :::1. Pointy 2. Jagged 3. Round 4. Pointy 5. Jagged 6. Round 7. Jagged 8. Pointy 9. Round 10. Round 11. Round Effect on Bastion *Completing this quest increases the Martello health as well as all the Clone Wards health. If some Clone wards were destroyed they will reappear. *The increase depends on the success of the quest. *With a bag just a bit taunt, the Martello health increase by 1% and the Clone Wards by 2%. *With a bag showing signs of stretching, the Martello health increase by 2% and the Clone Wards by 5%. *With a bag squeaking, the Martello health increase by 3% and the Clone Wards by 10%. Notes *The quickest way of completion (approximately ten minutes from entering zone) by the use of Confluxes will be to take Conflux #1 to Conflux #00 and the Resistance Sapper. Activate the quest. Take Conflux #00 to Conflux #6. Run the to the nook with the crates, fill up, and run back to Conflux #6 taking it to Conflux #00. *There is no need to zone between attempts. *Taking the conflux route, there will only be the need to use some form of Sneak. However, Gieremund can be up and is true-sound so take care when running by the Hound-type mobs.